


Something Borrowed

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Honeymoon, Hufflepuff Scarf, Sex, Surprises, newtina, scarf porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: She felt a chill in the air, and knew her task wasn't completed. Her eyes caught it sitting in the corner and she danced at the idea that popped into her head.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



****

**Something Borrowed**

_Prompt fill: None_

 

* * *

 

 

Tina knew what she wanted before he even asked. She heard him moving down the hall and felt that familiar  _ itch _ just beneath her skin. It was a tingle that burned in her core and sparkled in her eyes and only one  _ person _ could scratch it.

“Love, are we still going to that festival tonight?” She heard him call out from the bathroom, which was close enough to their bedroom to be heard but far enough for him to be unaware of her plans. She made haste with her decision, her thin fingers quickly undoing each pearly button and scrap of lace until her garments pooled at her feet and were quickly discarded.

Tina felt the chill air nip at her warm and naked skin, skin that buzzed with excitement as she reclined in the middle of the mattress. She lay back against the pillows and began adjusting her position to best highlight the assets she knew would spark a fire in him, when her eye caught a familiar knot of yellow and grey. Her eyes danced as an idea floated to her mind and without hesitation she stood to pluck the scarf from its spot and looped it around her neck.

“Love?” Newt called again when she made no answer. She heard his footsteps fast approaching, and gave herself one last once-over, tossing one end of his favorite scarf over her shoulder for effect before settling back against her gold-embroidered thrown. She held her breath.

“Tina, are we still…” He entered the room and his voice cut off in mid-sentence. She watched him closely, nervously biting her lip as his eyes grew wide until he swallowed thickly and audibly.

Tina smiled and crossed her feet, letting the warm glow of the setting sun kiss her naked skin from her toes, up her thin and graceful legs, over her flat, creamy stomach, around the small swells of her soft breasts, and over the  _ devious _ smile on her lips. She lay before him, one arm stretched above her head to highlight one taut pink nipple, her other hand already starting to massage the stiff peak.

“I’m sorry,” she purred in a velvety voice. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your scarf. I was  _ cold. _ ”

After all, this was an itch only  _ he _ could scratch, and she knew  _ exactly _ what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Newtina Honeymoon Collection." Submit your prompts to DeviousDiggy via tumblr through my ask box, messenger, or by tagging your posts with the tag #Newtina Honeymoon Collection


End file.
